This invention relates to a computer keyboard platform support mechanism and, more particularly, to the construction of a means for attaching a keyboard arm to a base frame. Specifically, a base frame is typically attached to the underside of a desk or support. A slide mechanism is incorporated into the base frame. A computer keyboard support arm is then suspended from the slide mechanism so that the support arm may be moved from a position beneath the desktop to a position extending outwardly from the desktop.
When a keyboard platform support mechanism is mounted to the underside of a desk, the separate base frame is first typically attached to the underside of the desk by means of screws. The separate keyboard arm is then attached to the slide mechanism or slide brackets incorporated in the base frame by bolting the keyboard arm to the slide mechanism associated with the base frame. Due to the weight and bulk of the keyboard arm, and further due to the fact that the attachment of the keyboard arm must be effected underneath the top of the desk, difficulty is often encountered when attempting to attach or bolt the keyboard arm to the slide mechanism of the base frame. The confined space and orientation of the fastening bolts makes attachment of the keyboard arm to the slide mechanism difficult, if not dangerous. For example, the individual installing such an assembly may even be required to lie flat on his or her back and simultaneously support the weight of the keyboard arm while trying to locate the fasteners and attach the fasteners through a plate in order to affix the keyboard arm to the slide mechanism of the base frame beneath the flat top surface of the desk. This has resulted in difficulties in the installation process for such keyboard arms and on some occasions, provided a potential situation of hazard. Thus, there has developed a need to provide an alternative and more desirable way in which to attach a keyboard arm to the slide mechanism of a base frame in an assembly comprising a base frame as well as the keyboard arm.
In a principal aspect, the present invention comprises a keyboard platform support mechanism which includes a base frame with a slide mechanism and a keyboard support arm configured for attachment to the slide mechanism of the base frame. The support arm is attached and held to the slide mechanism of the base frame by a special adapter which is designed to receive the swivel plate of the support arm. The adapter housing includes hooks which fit over the slide mechanism of the base frame to support the attached keyboard arm. Fasteners can then be easily guided through appropriate flanges and slots in the adapter to tightly attach the adapter and thus the support arm to the slide mechanism of the base frame.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved mechanism and means for attachment of a keyboard support arm to the undercarriage or slide mechanism of a base frame that is attached to the underside of a desk.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adapter mechanism which is designed to receive a support or swivel plate of a keyboard arm and retain that plate while effecting attachment of the keyboard support arm to the slide mechanism of a base frame.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an adapter which permits attachment of a keyboard support arm of a keyboard support assembly to the base frame thereof in a manner which enhances the ease of such attachment and reduces the potential hazard associated with such attachment.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.